


Because of Fried Chicken

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: *Disclaimer! Jeongin is aged-up to 18 for this story*Yang Jeongin has a crush on you. Only problem is he's 3 years younger than you. Confessions happen over a bucket of fried chicken.gets sTeAmY





	Because of Fried Chicken

It all started over a bucket of fried chicken.  
On your way back to the dorms one night, you decided to pick up some dinner for you and the boys. It had been a long practice day since the group’s debut was fast approaching. You texted Felix as you left the takeout so he would know to expect you. When you arrived shortly after he was waiting at the front walk wearing basketball shorts and a bathrobe. You looked at him sideways, he always knew how to throw you off with his fashion sense. His grin was wide as he took one of the bags from you.

“They’re so excited,” he said before opening the door.

“Oh?” you asked, “why’s that?” As you entered you had 4 boys on top of you all at once. “Guys! Let me set this down on the table please,” you tried to reason with them. Hyungjin was pulling on your left hand, Seungmin on your right hand, Felix pushing your back, and little Jeongin had his whole body wrapped around your right leg. 

Eventually you pleaded with them enough to get to the kitchen and put down the bags of food. Felix called, “Chicken’s here!” and all 9 boys were barreling into the room, their eyes only on the food. You were twirled around a couple times as the boys got out plates and filled them with chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. By the time you got yourself a plateful, Jeongin and Seungmin were getting up for seconds. When you sat down between Felix and Changbin they looked at you apologetically, but stifling giggles. You huffed saying, “I bring you all food and this is the thanks I get?” you were met with an ear-popping scream of “thank you noona!”

One by one the boys left after they ate, giving you either a peck on the cheek or an uncomfortably tight hug as thanks for the meal. Felix was the one left at the end, leaving finally with a nonchalant, “I think Jeongin wanted to hang out with you tonight”.

When you were finished with the dishes you headed into the main room. It was pretty late so everyone was in their rooms, all except Jeongin. He smiled his big toothy smile, still with braces on, when he saw you enter the room. He patted the space next to him. You sat, immediately enveloped in a warm hug. 

“Thank you, noona,” he whispered into your ear, the smile coming through his words. When he pulled back, his wide grin had faded into a slim smirk. In a moment his hands were on the back of your neck and his lips were colliding with yours. You felt the metal of his braces scrape your teeth and his warm hands run through your hair. He wasn’t a great kisser, but how much experience could he have? His passion was obvious as he tried to savor you. Your immediate response was to pull back. Jeongin was three years younger than you, he had just barely turned 18. You tried to pull away, but Jeongin just scooted closer to you on the couch. One hand tightened at your neck and the other snaked down your back to clasp your waist. He got better as the kiss went on, his tongue flicking out into your mouth. His hand ran over your spine, tracing the bones, while his lips attacked yours.

When he finally did pull away the huge smile was plastered on his face again. 

“Jeongin,” you started.

“Y/n, please,” he cut you off. His cheeks heated up, “I really really like you,” he said after a short pause.

“Jeongin,” you started again, “you shouldn’t like me that way, I’m too old for you”. His smile fell comically into a frown.

“I know you’re older than me noona, but look at E’Dawn and Hyuna, she’s older than him!” he looked at you with a sickeningly sweet pout. After a moment of thinking, you conceited. You knew you had a thing for Jeongin, always enjoying his hugs the most, wanting to do nothing but lie around and watch movies with him. His smile was always the warmest. You sighed.

“Alright, you know what?” you ask, a grin blooming on your face. You stuck your face out into his.

“What?” he said with an equal grin, matching your stance.

“I really really like you too, Jeongin,” you said, and pressed a soft kiss to his smiling lips. When the kiss let up Jeongin’s smile was impossibly wide. He wrapped his arm around you again and dragged you right up against him.  
“Well, there’s something I have to do then huh,” he said. You looked at him confused for a second before he spoke.

“Will you be my girlfriend, y/n?” He asked, still with that painfully large smile. You smiled back at him, matching his.

“I would love to be,” you said.

 

Now, it was two months later. Stray Kids had debued and their schedule was hectic. Even with all that was going on, Jeongin insisted that you come over every few days. It was sweet, he would sit you down on the couch or on his bed and curl your body into his. You would just lay there together, watching movies or playing mario kart. There were a few times where the night had ended with a long makeout session. During the last date Jeongin’s hand had grazed your breast. He had apologized but you took his hand and placed it right on your breast. He looked shocked but warmed up to it, gently massaging it in his hands.

Tonight Jeongin had taken you to a casual restaurant, sitting next to you and holding your hand till the food arrived. Afterwards he walked you back to your apartment that was right next to the dorm. He was going to leave but you held his arm.

“You can come in if you want,” you said shyly. That wide smile appeared on Jeongin’s face again and he followed you into the house. You both sat on the couch after you grabbed some water for the two of you. As soon as you sat Jeongin pulled you close.

“Did you like today?” he asked nervously. You smiled up at him.

“Of course I did Jeong, it was perfect,” you told him. His smile blossomed again and he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead. You turned your head so you could look into his eyes. Those deep pools gazed at you like nothing else existed. He moved forward and captured your lips in a kiss. It started out soft, but soon his tongue flicked out and the kiss deepened. He put one hand on the back of your head, running through your hair, while the other gently stroked your shoulder. His hand ran down and he eventually placed it on your breast. You were a little surprised, but you liked it when Jeongin touched you. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking down at you.

“Is this okay?” he asked. You smiled a little and said yes so he kissed you again and rolled his hand over your breast. Soon his other hand came to rest on your other breast. He massaged them gently, taking time to feel every part of them.

After a minute of this, his lips nipped down from your mouth and attached to your neck. You inhaled sharply at that, your hands flying up to his shoulders. He sucked gently at your neck, and you wondered if this was his plan all along. Soon his lips reached yours again, pushing your head back ever so slightly. You let yourself fall backwards onto the pillows and look up at him.

“Can I?” he asked, worrying his lip between his teeth. You looked away to think.

“Are you sure Jeong?” you say, not wanting to push him. He shook his head emphatically and smiled down at you.

“Yes, definitely,” he said gently.

“Okay,” you said, “bedroom Jeong”. He picked you up like you were weightless, he may be young but he was strong, and took you to the room you directed. He set you down on your back and crawled over you. His hands rested on your waist as he reached down and kissed your neck lightly. Lazily, his hands flicked under your shirt, lighting a fire where he touched. You felt his breath hitch as he pushed your shirt up enough to grab onto your breasts. His hips rolled ever so slightly, signaling his need.

You felt his hands move to support your back as he pulled your shirt off and over your head. His eyes widened when he looked down at you.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he said quietly. Quickly his lips were back on your neck, trailing down. He skillfully unhooked your bra and tossed it aside. His hands flew up to cup your breasts and his lips broke contact so he could look up at you. He licked his lips before reaching his tongue out to graze your nipple. You couldn’t help but moan, his eye contact staying steady. He licked over your entire breast, eventually sucking your nipple into his mouth. You plunged one of your hands into his hair. His tongue rolled around your nipple, giving the same treatment to both sides.

“Jeong,” you moaned as he looked up at you with his doe eyes. His mouth popped off your breast and he started kissing down your stomach. Your fingers were in his hair again, which surprised him, but when he felt you pulling gently he held onto your waist even tighter. He kissed down all the way until he hit the top of your jeans. Quickly, Jeongin had them unbuttoned and off and was backing his way down the bed to rest in between your thighs. 

“Jeong, are you really sure?” you had to ask again, with his fingers already caressing you through your panties.

“I’m sure, I want you,” he said, reaching down to kiss over your mound. Your breath came in a huff as he continued pressing increasingly sloppy kisses. Jeongin slips your panties off, spreading your thighs apart with his big hands. You could see him bite his lip as you were bare in front of him. You blushed heavily, and that was when his head dipped and his lips latched onto your clit. You moaned which made Jeongin press his fingers into your thighs even more.

“You,” he said between licks and sucks, “taste so good,” and he punctuated his words with two fingers pushing in and out of your pussy. 

“Jeong,” you moaned, “please, please,” Jeongin knew what you wanted. He relented and sat you back up a little. You pulled at his shirt, yanking it over his head. Next you went at the button and zipper on his pants. You made quick work of them. You snaked your body over to his, looking up at him.  
“Can I take these off too?” you ask coyly, tapping at the waistband of his boxers. He nodded so quickly, and you smiled. You tugged them off, inhaling sharply at what was under them. It was your turn to bite your lip and then reach your hand out to his hip, and your tongue to the light curve of his length. You could hear his exhale when you licked up to the tip, putting it all in your mouth on the way back down. His hand flew to the back of your head, not pushing, only guiding. 

“You know,” he said shakily, “I dreamed about this, this with you”. You sucked him appreciatively. “You already know I’ve never done this before,” he said, blushing madly behind his sweet smile. 

You kept sucking him, swirling your tongue as you came up to the tip, letting his length glide down your throat on the way down. It didn’t take long for Jeongin’s hand to ball in your hair and his breathing turn into little pants.

When you popped off him he pushed you on your back and crowded between your legs. He pulled the pillows up behind you, and laid you down. You pulled his face down, smiling into a kiss.

“Fuck,” he said, it was the first time you heard him swear, as he pulled closer to you, “You look beautiful”. You blushed, smiling to the side.

“You know,” you said, rubbing a hand along his jaw, “We’ll be each other’s firsts”. You saw his surprise, and heard the following groan. When he looked at you again you could see the need in his eyes.

“Should we, um, use something?” he asked shyly. You smiled.

“I take pills, so it’s up to you,” you told him. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and whispered.

“I just want you so bad”. 

“Take me,” you whispered back. When his head came back up he caught your lips in a passionate kiss, lining his hips up with yours. Your hand reached down to steady him. Jeongin’s head dipped to one side again, breathing shallowly before plunging into you.

He pushed in all the way and then stopped, allowing you to adjust. It hurt, but it was such a beautiful experience with Jeongin that you really didn’t mind. He sucked the skin at the base of your neck to take your mind of the pain. Your hands clutched at his back, eventually rolling your hips. 

“Are you okay, y/n?” he asked with a degree of worry in his voice.

“I’m good, really good. You can move, Jeong,” you smiled into his neck. He pulled his hips back drawing in a shaky breath, and pushed them back. He started slow, but sped up as your gripped his lower back, pulling him into you.

He held you tightly, rocking in and out of you, speeding up till you thought he couldn’t go any faster. Moans fell from both of your lips, muffled when your lips caught each other’s.

“I’m gonna-” Jeongin said, “You’re too much I can’t-” you cut him off with a kiss.

“Tell me when,” you said. Suddenly you felt Jeongin’s fingertips rubbing at your clit. It was all so much, being stretched beautifully by his cock, and now his long fingers were making you writhe beneath him. Very quickly you came undone, with moans of “Jeongin, Jeongin” on your lips. 

Soon after you could feel his thighs shake, pushing deeper, faster than before. His hands reached up and held your wrists down.

“Where?” he said in a huff. You looked down at your stomach, and he caught your eyes, understanding. He leaned down, kissing you deeply. His thrusts became more erratic, your hips pushing up to his. Jeongin let out a long moan of your name before pulling out and coming on your stomach.

He reached up to grab a tissue to wipe you off, then collapsed on your chest. He was still clutching your wrists but his grip was loose enough that you could pet his head gently.

“Jeong,” you said low, “Jeong that was amazing”. He popped up, back on his knees with his nose almost touching yours.

“No, you were amazing,” he said, touching your forehead with his. After a few moments of breathing deeply he got up, taking your hand and pulling you with him. He helped you dress back up, taking his time with lots of kisses in between. 

When you both walked out of your bedroom, Jeongin was back to his nervous charm, hand on the back of his neck. You smiled at him.

“We can get a snack on the way to the dorms, I’ll walk you back,” you said, taking his hand. He smiled brightly and squeezed back.

“You will?” he kissed your cheek, “Thank you”.

 

On the way back from the dorms you decide to share with the rest of the boys. Walking in the door and plopping the food down on the kitchen table, you yell “I brought chicken!”. In no time 9 bouncing boys are sitting around the table with you.


End file.
